The present invention relates to a sleeping garment for a child or an infant.
Various types of sleeping garments for children are known. Conventional sleeping bag for children is airtightly sewn so that the child or infant in the sleeping bag often feels excessively warm and uncomfortable in a not so cold time. Moreover, an infant often tends to tangle with the sleeping bag or become exposed to cold due to too warm temperature in the sleeping bag. Thus, sickness of children often results from an unsatisfactory sleeping bag.
Furthermore, an infant might slip into the sleeping bag and strangle itself through its turning movements in sleep, as is the case when a baby is covered with ordinary blankets and covers.